


Pijama Rosa

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Peter odia la camisa blanca y el pantalón rosa... Hasta que se da cuenta que odia más no tenerlos cerca.





	Pijama Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

Peter odia ese pantalón de pijama color rosa. Lo odia con especial fuerza, especialmente porque es lo que usaba el día que regresó a casa cuando Tony le quitó el traje.

Lo guarda al final de un cajón junto con la playera blanca que Tony le ha comprado en aquella ocasión; siguen siendo cosas con significado para él, incluso si es algo así.

Se promete no usarlos nunca más.

Un año más tarde, y con muchos eventos en su vida, se ve a sí mismo en el espejo de su nueva habitación. Se siente estúpido, demasiado.

Tía May seguramente le diría que está dramatizando demasiado, y que, para su pesar, el color va bien en él de cualquier manera.

Suspira con fuerza, toma su nariz. Está ahogándose en un vaso de agua, eso seguro.

Tocan la puerta, y cuando el recién llegado pasa, los ojos azules le miran con curiisidad y confusión.

—No digas nada—advierte, y James contiene una sonrisa.

Su vida dio un cambio radical.

Ha terminado mudándose a la torre, principalmente porque su Tía estará más segura con él lejos y porque Tony le ha dicho que resultaría mejor para ambos (May y Peter).

Al final Tony no ha podido alejarse demasiado del lugar que tantos recuerdos tiene, y es por culpa de su actual pareja.

Quizá ese sea la parte que más ha sorprendido al arácnido al comenzar a vivir ahí.

James "Bucky" Barnes y Tony Stark... Casi se le lanza encima al Soldado al encontrarlo sobre el genio el día que llegó.

No quiere pensar en eso. De nuevo.

— Creí que odiabas el rosa— comenta Barnes, alzando una ceja, al verle con aquella prenda.

Peter frunce el ceño.

— Me la regaló Tony... Y es cómoda—responde, luego de un silencio.

Debió sonar como idiota. Por supuesto que no usaría algo solo porque Stark se lo dio... De ninguna manera... ¿O sí?

Barnes parece ver a través de él, y le muestra un dije que lleva desde el día que lo encontró allí.

— No es mi estilo, pero ha sido un regalo suyo... No me perdonaría no usarlo...—explica, y con expresión relajada dice— La cena está lista, por cierto...

El hombre sale y estando seguro de que aun le oye grita:

—FRIDAY pudo avisarme, ¿por qué continúas llamándonos?

A lo lejos responde:

—¿Qué hay de divertido en ello?

Peter se ríe de buena gana. Sabe que el otro va ya en busca del dueño de la torre.  Se ríe por lo bajo antes de dejar su habitación y alcanzar a los otros en el comedor.

Es demasiado perfecto, a su parecer.

Barnes dejando un beso en la frente del millonario mientras aparta la dona de sus manos, cambiándola por un plato de lo que será la cena de ese día. Así, cada día.

— Puedes tenerla de postre.

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas Stark se olvida de la dona, y come con ellos mientras disfrutan de ese rato que tienen.

Por la mañana Peter estudia, por la tarde es un héroe, después regresa directo a llamar a su tía (que no duda en reñirle si le pilla en las noticas, recordándole que no sea imprudente) y es el último en aparecer en el comedor.

Tony usualmente está todo el día en su taller, sale solamente a despedir o recibir al otro cuando parte a una misión (Peter ha escuchado algo como que un tal Coulson lo reclutó), de vez en cuando asiste a reuniones de la empresa y, para cada cena, siempre está puntualmente en el comedor.

James, por otro lado, es quien pasa más tiempo cerca del menor de los tres (siempre que no haya salido a una misión del nuevo SHIELD). Entrena todas las mañanas, a veces acompañado por Pete, y para la tarde se encierra junto con su adorado castaño en el taller. Peter no puede más que sonrojarse cada que los ve reaparecer con chupetones aquí y allá. Para la cena es quien se ofrece primero a cocinar, alegando siempre que es un arte que extraña hacer.

Ni Peter ni Tony se quejan alguna vez, ni cuando ha quemado en una u otra ocasión la cena.

Esa noche Stark alza una ceja al verle con esa ropa de nuevo, pero no comenta nada al respecto. Peter no vuelve a usar otra pijama después, y se promete conseguir otra igual.

Comienza a amar ese estúpido pantalón, y la fea camisa que vino con ella. Ahora le parece de lo más curioso, y se la pone en cada oportunidad.

Él todavía crecerá un poco más, así que no debe desaprovecharlo.

Son una pequeña familia ahora.

Una que ninguno de ellos planea cambiar.

 


End file.
